1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying stereoscopic information related to an ultrasound sectional plane of a target object, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for converting information related to an ultrasound sectional plane into stereoscopic information by using ultrasound data and displaying the stereoscopic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus transfers an ultrasonic wave signal from a body surface toward a predetermined portion inside a body, i.e., a target object, to obtain an image of a cross-section of hematoceles of soft tissue by using information of the ultrasonic wave signal that is reflected by the tissue inside the body.
The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is compact, inexpensive, and displays images in real-time. In addition, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus does not cause exposure to radiation, for example, X-rays, and is thus stable and may be widely used with other imaging diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, or a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus.
An ultrasound image obtained by an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus may be utilized to obtain various measurements such as a hardness, a size, a volume, a hematoceles moving velocity, etc. of tissue. To precisely measure a target object, it is required to clearly understand information regarding tissue such as boundary lines of tissue, movement of boundary lines, etc. Thus, to obtain precise information regarding the target object, for example, tissue, information regarding an ultrasound sectional plane of the target object may be utilized.